


In the Tent District (Chapter 95)

by raediation



Category: Akagami no Shirayukihime, AnS - Fandom, Snow White with the Red Hair, 赤髪の白雪姫
Genre: Expanded Canon, F/M, interpreted panels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raediation/pseuds/raediation
Summary: Expanding on the headspace of Zen and Shirayuki when they were alone in the tent in chapter 95.





	In the Tent District (Chapter 95)

———  
Shirayuki   
———

Shirayuki lied there, wrapped up in Zen’s arms. They were so close after so long apart. Her cheeks were still red from when she asked Zen to kiss her. She’d frozen up in the middle of calling his bluff, but he took mercy on her and finally admitted to being sick. If only he’d say what else was on his mind.   
She pressed her forehead against his chest and imagined she could pass through his ribcage and get to his heart.   
These last few days had been fun. Zen smiled and joked, but it was like a wall was up… No, not a wall, more like a thin curtain. Which was almost worse because she could just make out that something was wrong, but he was still trying to hide it.   
Didn’t he know he could talk to her? Didn’t he trust her? She wanted to tell him all this, to grab his face and scold him for keeping secrets, for trying to lie about not being sick. She wanted him to open up to her because she loved him.  
But she trusted him. When he was ready, he’d come to her. She wouldn’t push him if he still needed time.   
The bell above them rang and they both jumped, startled by the sudden noise, then sat up.   
Zen was completely flushed. She wanted to cart him off to the pharmacy immediately. “We have to leave now,” she said.   
“Yeah,” he said, in a daze.  
She’d take care of his body first. Then she’d check on the condition of his heart.   
Later, she hoped. He’d tell her all about it later.

———  
Zen  
———

“Well then,” Shirayuki said smiling, pressed against Zen’s chest, “I’ll take responsibility for checking on your condition.”  
It felt nice to hear those words, to be holding her close, when they’d spent so much time apart. Too much time apart. He’d forgotten how surprising she could be.   
When he felt his temperature rising he feared that their fun day out would be cut short because of him. That Shirayuki would insist on him staying in bed until he recovered. The memory of being watched constantly by rotating teams of servants and treated like he was made of glass was enough to make him want to hide it. He wanted to spend his time off with Shirayuki and Obi, not in a bed.  
But she found him out anyway, even challenged him to kiss her. That was something he wouldn’t be forgetting soon.   
Now, lying with her in his arms, he wasn’t sure why he had tried to keep it from her. He would have been upset with her if she’d done the same to him. Besides he trusted her. He loved her.   
If he was being honest, he was keeping more than just a fever from her. He didn’t tell her everything that had happened with Touka. Just touching the memory was painful. He had been poisoned. He could almost feel the heaviness in his chest, the burning in his throat. He was alone. Mitsuhide locked up, Kiki and Obi out of his reach. And attacked by men who hated him, who didn’t even know him.   
He fought for his life that night. He could have been killed at any moment. He wondered if he would ever hold Shirayuki again. When had been that last time he saw her face? If something happened, would it make her smile to remember that last time together?   
He didn’t want to talk about it, but he wanted to talk to her. His fingers brushed her hair, and he wished that he wasn’t wearing mittens. Feeling her heartbeat against his chest, he swallowed the lump in his throat.   
“Shira-“ the bell above them rang at the same moment, drowning out his voice. They both jumped, startled by the sudden noise, and sat up.   
“We have to leave now,” Shirayuki said, her face beat red, though, Zen figured his looked the same.   
He stared at her for a moment, trying to figure out all the words he wanted to say.  
“Yeah,” was all that he could manage for now. Later, he hoped. There was time, neither of them were going anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and a comment :3


End file.
